User talk:Utyske666
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Civilization Wiki! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the File:Wolf beetle ss.jpg page. It is live already, but you can expect it to be soon reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. *'Now please take a few minutes to get to know the wiki: some instructions, guidelines and conventions are listed at the Civilization:Community Portal page.' *Then please tell us something about yourself by editing ! At the very least, you should tell people which games you play, using a "User Box" or two or more - see Civilization:Userboxes. *When posting messages to talk pages or forum pages, please sign your posts with four tildes: ~~~~ That will automatically expand to your user name with a timestamp. *The page is an excellent way of seeing what's being done right now. *For general discussions and questions about this wiki or any game, see the forums. *You also have that you can use, for example, to share stories about your Civ games and the other games we cover. :) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Becer (talk) 13:06, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Be cautious when editing Hello, thanks for your recent contributions! I'd just like to remind you to he cautious when editing to make sure your edits don't have unintended side effects. For instance your recent edit of Starting a new game (CivBE) removed a lot of content of the page, which I have now restored. Happy editing! --Becer (talk) 21:31, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Starter Guide / Starting a new game Just figured there should be just one Starter guide , and its a bit weird that the sponsor page doesn't just describe the sponsors :) Utyske666 (talk) 07:51, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :There should be just one like you said, and there is. "Starter Guide" and "Starting a new game" aren't the same thing, but some people have decided to edit the starter guide to contain all the same details as the "Starting a new game" article. It was supposed to be so that the starter guide would describe that starting process briefly and people could go to the main article, , for the details. —ZeroOne (talk) 21:06, October 2, 2014 (UTC) ::well no starter guide was there first, and had a subheading starting new game, but still heading was/is sponsors. ::Utyske666 (talk) 20:24, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Sorry, I seem to be a bit slow today... I'm not sure what you are talking about. There's no subheading "Sponsor" on the Starter Guide (CivBE) page. There is a "Sponsor" heading on the Starting a new game (CivBE), and under that heading the sponsors are described, so it looks good to me, right? —ZeroOne (talk) 10:54, October 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Time improvements Thanks! As you can see I have already started messing with it. --Becer (talk) 15:26, September 30, 2014 (UTC) yup its coming along nicely :) Utyske666 (talk) 11:02, October 1, 2014 (UTC) rename? You renamed Template:Spy_AgencyBE to Template:Spy_AgencyBe. Shouldn't it be BE? Beyond Earth has Earth capitalized. Right now, Spy Agency (CivBE) has an error in it because of the rename, it having the word "REDIRECT" appear in the article. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:25, October 12, 2014 (UTC) yeah working on it now, it won't let me undo it atm, was a typo :( Utyske666 (talk) 21:53, October 12, 2014 (UTC) :Just checking before I fixed it. Problem solved now. Only an administrator can delete one to allow the other to be renamed. You can also edit the one and copy and paste what you want in it, but no need for that now. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:00, October 12, 2014 (UTC) an article you made needs to merge Colonists (CivBE) and Colonist (CivBE) should be merged. I tagged both of them. Need to decide on which one to keep and merge them together. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 14:44, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Mate you can't merge those Colonists (CivBE) refers to the seeded start�choice, and Colonist (CivBE) refers to a unit. Tho you could rename the first , maybe Choose Colonists ? Utyske666 (talk) 15:20, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :I think both articles are fine the way they were. --Becer (talk) 15:58, October 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Whoops! I should've read through it instead of just glancing. My mistake. I fixed it with an About template at the top of both, so if someone searches for one when looking for the other, they'll be able to easily find it. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 16:10, October 13, 2014 (UTC) ::nice Utyske666 (talk) 16:37, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Discussion to change strategy guide pages like yours and mine into blogs Two people want our pages to be turned from articles to blogs. Please join in the discussion. User_talk:Dream_Focus#Blog_page_candidate [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 01:04, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Template articles Hey, I noticed you created or moved a bunch of articles, such as Template:Pan-Asian CooperativeBE and Template:Spy AgencyBE into the template namespace. Why was that? They are only used in their respective main namespace articles, Pan-Asian Cooperative (CivBE) and Spy Agency (CivBE). I think it'd be better if the content of the articles were in the main namespace. Templates are usually used for infoboxes and such. Of course the main namespace articles could use a common format across a game and item type, but I don't see how this might help on that. —ZeroOne (talk) 21:50, November 16, 2014 (UTC)